Love Bite
by xXEvermoreXx
Summary: Everything's perfect for Raven. Sigh. A little too perfect for my taste. Sorry, Raven isn't as nice as she seems. I think I'm going to make her life a little harder. Oooh! Isn't it fun to ruin people? Sorry Raven, but there are never any happy endings.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhhhh my version of what I think Love Bite should be like. Never done this story so be nice. If you review I'll continue the story. If not, then I think you all hate it. Even if you do, please review? Review=Cookies**

**Disclaimer- I've been wishing on shooting stars and throwing pennies into wells... Does it look like I own Vampire Kisses series? Well I don't.**

**Chapter 1- A little too perfect**

I, Raven Madison, am now the luckiest and happiest girl in the world. I can't ever remember being happier. And I couldn't have been; except for one thing standing in my way. Mortality. It just liked sitting there. Staring me in the face. Taunting me. I wanted to smack it off the earth. But every time I got so close to what I wanted, I got scared. I had no idea why. Wasn't this what I wanted?

I thought about this as I lay with my true love, Alexander Sterling, in his coffin. This would probably sound crazy to any other person but me. Probably because most people are not like me. I wore black lipstick, nailpolish, and gothic clothes. I had dark brown eyes, unique pale skin, and again _black_ hair. My Hello Batty obsession creeped people out. Oh yeah, and besides those facts, I had a life long dream of becoming a vampire. You can see I don't usually blend in with the crowd, do I? But still, I was _so _happy. Nothing could kill my mood.

I had gone threw so much since I met Alexander; I had found out he was a vampire, avoided getting bitten by Jagger Maxwell (A vampire and used to be nemisis of Alexander) more than once, saved _my _neimisis Trevor Mitchell (the soccer snob who has hated, made fun of, and tormented me since kindergartned) from getting bitten Luna (Jagger's sister), saved my brother Billy Boy from Valentine (also, brother to Jagger and Luna) who couldn't find there sibilings and wanted revenge, restored order to The Coffin Club in Hipsterville, and had helped Alexander not move away with his parents. (Cassandra and Constantine Sterling) And still, here I was, still alive and at peace. I now know_ nothing_ can break Alexander and I apart. It seemed as if the world was agaisnt us, but we kept fighting back.

Only one thing bothered me; why didn't Alexander bite me and make me like him?!Then we could sleep the day away, fly around the world as bats during night, and live gothicly ever after? It _seemed _so simple. He said it was more complicated then that, but it didn't seem that way. I'd deal with it for now.

I turned toward Alexander and ran my fingers down the buttons of his button down shirt. I look at his tousled black hair. I inhaled and smelt his wonderful smell. It wasn't like the colone some guys use, but natural. I carrassed his pale skin thinking I was the luckiest person in the world to call him my love, and me his. Then I closed my eyes feeling at peace

Minutes later I felt Alexander ster next to me. I opened my eyes and peeked outside the coffin to look out the window. It was now dark on this _prefect _Sunday evening.

Alexander opened his eyes, looked at me, and smiled.

"Good evening," he said in his voice that makes me want to melt.

"Hey," I replied softly.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"No, not really," I confessed.

"Why not?" he said upset. His face got protective and it made me want to giggle.

"I was too busy staring at you," I teased, " besides, I need to sleep _tonight_ for school tomarrow." As much as I rather stay here with Alexander then be forced to see Trevor in the morning, reality called.

As if reading my mind, Alexander's face softend. He put his arms around me and then he gave me a soft, tender, kiss. I wanted to remain there for eternity in his arms. A tiny shiver went down my spine. It wasn't because I was cold. It was becauase of Alexander's kiss. But Alexander thought otherwise, because he quickly broke away with a frown. I pouted.

"Your cold," He said. It sounded like he was accusing me.

"No. Do you honestly not know what your kisses do to me?" I asked.

Alexander laughed and kissed me again. He was warm and cool at the same time. I leaned into him and deepened the kiss. He pulled away again. Okay, now this was getting annoying.

"It's time for you to go home," he told me. Oh. That.

I put my face in full pout mode. "No."

Alexander laughed at my expression. Despite my answer, he lifted up the lid and swooped me in his arms like my own personal superman. I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled. He carried me all the way threw the creepy masion that I loved. It was just like from a horror film. And my true love got to live there. Did I mention everything was just pefect?!

We got downstairs to the front door. He set me down. I glared at the door in front of us. Why oh why did I have to leave?! I started to open the door reluctantly, then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a very familiar creepy man.

"Good evening Raven," said Jameson in his heavy Russian accent. Jameson was Alexander's butler, and also our friend.

"Hi, Jameson," I said.

"I hope to see you here again soon," he said and smiled warmly at me.

I smiled back. "Me too. Thanks."

Jameson nodded and headed toward the kitchen.

Then, Alexander took my hand, went threw the front door, and started walking me home. We walked in silence as the cool wind touched my face. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a peaceful one. I loved his cool hand against mine. He seemed so perfect. Unfortunately, we reached my house all too soon. I sighed. I guess true love did have boundries. Curfews.

Alexander walked me to my front porch and turned to me to look into my eyes. "I'll see you tomarrow night?"

"I'll be counting the minutes," I promised.

He gave me a swift peck on the lips then said, "Love you."

Happy to know he meant it I smiled and said, "Love you too."

Then he turned away, melting into the the night like the mystery he is. I promised myself that I would see him soon. I sighed, then turned to head inside my house. I closed the door behind me and automaticaly turned to my room.

Suddenly, Billy Boy, my brother. jumped in my way, grinning evily, and said," Your late!"

"And your a nerd, so I guess were even," I retorted automatically. It was like a reflex to do that.

As if on cue, Mom walked in and said, "Raven, good to see you home."

Good for _you _I wanted to say. This was definately a bad thing for me.

"Yup, and I'm really tired so I think I'll just be heading off to bed now," I said instead as quickly as I could. But it probably sounded like 'YupandI'mreallytiredsoIthinkI'lljustheadofftobed' Then I dodged around my mother, went into my bedroom, and closed the door before she could say anything else.

I plopped on my bed, not bothering to take off my clothes. I tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. Something seemed wrong. Maybe, just maybe, everything was a little _too _perfect. I felt as if some big scary vampire would pop out and ruin everything for me any second. God, I was paranoid. I finally went to sleep and dreamed of nothing but Alexander that night. Except for one image that was mysteriously and unfortunately in there.

Trevor Mitchel.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, what did you think? Review or I won't continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you Cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake, bluescorpio123, and gothicpoet0613 for reviewing! If you give me your first names, I'll be including them in the story! **

**Remember! Reviews=Cookies**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vampire Kisses ya pervs I'm borrowing the characters!**

**Chapter 2- Bad News**

I woke up the next morning to yelling. Joy. What else is new?

"Raven your going to be late again!" Mom yelled. Well I already knew that. She didn't need to shout. God.

I took a quick shower and blow dried my hair. I got up and dressed in the first black clothes I saw. There was no need to be fancy today. I brushed my hair and teeth then went into the kitchen. I wasn't feeling that hungry so I decided that I'd just get a muffin. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and headed for the door.

"Bye," I mumbled to no one. I opened the front door and shut it behind me. I ate my muffin as I walked to Beck's car.

Becky Miller has been my best friend since third grade. We used to do everything together. But then Becky and I both got boyfriends and now it was if we never got to see each other anymore. I missed her so much.

When I hopped in she said, "Oh, do you mind? Matt's coming, so could you sit in back?"

My point exactly. Matt was Becky's boyfriend and used to be Trevor's best friend. Now he hates him as much as we do.

I mutely got out and went to the back seat.

"Thanks," Becky said.

I mumbled my yeah, sures, and no problems.

We picked Matt and Becky and him talked non stop and I was practicaly invisible. I looked out the window not really seeing anything. Dullsville was a town with perfect people with perfect lives and perfect jobs. Except for to exceptions.

We parked in the school parking lot and went inside. I opened my locker to get my books when a very annoying, soccer snob just had to come by and say hello.

"Hey, Monster Girl! So, your little vampire boyfriend got to stay after all," Trevor sneered.

Trevor had tormented me since kindergarted. And I hated him the moment he cut me in the line for the slides. We were sworn enemies. It was like a game he played with me that never ended. But I wasn't so sure about Trevor these days. Valentine, who could read his mind, said that Trevor loved me. More like he loved to annoy me. But then at an auction we sold Alexander's paintings and Trevor aparently bought a portrait of me and hung it in his room. Usually, I would have told the whole school for revenge, but I was still flabbergasted about it.

"Yup, he did," I said reluctantly.

"So, I guess it was thanks to me since I helped you sign up for it, huh?" He persisted. Where was he going with this?

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled back. I wasn't in the mood for Trevor.

"So, I guess I deserve a prize huh?" He continued, "How about a kiss?" He said the last part with a sexy grin. He leaned both hands on my locker and on both sides of me. His face got closer than I expected. It was inches from mine and he was leaning in to kiss me. There was only one boy I was going to kiss in this town. And it definately wasn't Trevor.

I shoved him away and started walking off. Trevor easily caught my arm. He just wasn't going to give up. Time for plan B.

At the top of my lungs my shouted, " Why do you like me so much trevor?!" This caught him off guard and he let go of my arm. Everyone was now watching and smirking at Trevor.

He was bemused for a second then he scoffed and had that smirk on his face.

" Well, I don't like _you_, I like annoying you," he said smoothly, as if it were rehearsed.

"Oh, yeah? Then why did you buy the painting of me and hang it in your room?!" I shouted. Oops. I didn't mean to say that.

Trevor's face turned stone cold. His smirk vanished. He had nothing to say to that. He had nothing but shame, embarrasment, anger, shock, and more anger on his face.

Everyone around us started laughing and oohing. Trevor glared.

I beamed. Well when you mess with a vampire, you get the fangs. I walked into class with a bounce in my step.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the rest of the day, people kept smirking at Trevor. I finally got all the evidence so people thought he liked me. Only two people knew it wasn't true. Trevor and me. And nobody would believe Trevor if he said he didn't. Check mate.

When I finally got home I put on something more cute for Alexander. A black mini skirt, leg netting, black tank top, and my famous combat boots. I was all set.

I walked to the manison when it got dark and Alexander was already waiting for me at the gate. I smiled and ran up to him.

"Hey," I said. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss.

He gave me a weak smile. " Hi," he said.

I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

He frowned and said, "I have to go back to Romania for a few weeks."

"Why?!" I said desperately. What could he possibly need in Romania?

"There's... Some trouble." he finally said.

"Trouble's my middle name. I can go with you," I said faithfully.

He shook his head. "It's more of vampire trouble."

"Even better," I challenged.

He sighed and said, "The place that I'm going can only be vampires... I'm.. going to the Underworld." He said the last words unwillingly.

That didn't sound good. " But why?! It's almost your birthday!"

"Exactly why I have to go. When a vampire turns 18 of age he becomes a full vampire. We become less resistant to blood, have more feeling to kill.... more _dangerous. _And to become the vampire and not _die _we need to first go to the underworld. Then the rest is living eternally."

I thought for a minute about what he said. Finally, I said quietly, "Then change me too." I already knew the answer, but I just had to try. I wasn't going to give up without a fight.

His face turned cold and he said nothing.

"Don't think of it in a bad way," I told him, "It's just a love bite."

"I can't do that to you," He promised.

I frowned. "But it's so simple! If you did, we could be perfect! We could go _anywhere _do _anything_!"

"No," he persisted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of hair, and heard a snicker. I quickly whipped around. What was that? But I saw nothing. I must be seeing things. But why did the air suddenly feel colder? I had a bad feeling in the pit of my gut. I pushed the feelings away. I turned back to Alexander.

I pouted. We stood there for what seeme like an eternity. Then realized I wasn't going to win... for now. I changed course.

"Well, when are you leaving then?" I asked making my voice sweet.

"Tomarrow," he answered tonelessly.

"Really? So soon?" I asked, now depressed.

"Yes."

I thought for a moment. "Then lets make the most of the night."

He smiled. "Yes," he agreed.

I took his hand in mine and kissed him. It was a loving, tender, kiss. I forgot about all my troubles, worries, anger, frustration. His kiss seemed to melt away my troubles. I opened my mouth and granted him access. That's when he pulled away. You know, that was getting real annoying.

He laughed from the look on my face. "Raven, if we go any further I just might have to drag you to my room and keep you hostage.

"Then why don't you/ I don't mind," I teased. Too bad it was true.

Alexander laughed quietly and started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To see my grandmother," he said.

We walked to the graveyard and found his grandmother's tombstone. Yes, she was dead.

We sat down on the grass and leaned into eachother. We talked about everything and anything. Before I knew it, it was 11:46.

The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed.

**Note from anonymous (NFA)-**

**Ooh! Naughty, naughty, me! Looks like I was spotted. So what? All's fair in love and war. In my case, both! Poor poor Raven. Things seem to tad bitter. But that's the world for you. Sigh. I'm bored. Ooh! I know just what to do! Where's Trevor when you need him? Hush hush, don't tell the author with that big mouth of yours! Ciao for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mwahahaha hello everyone! Thx for da reviews! Btw a quick note I'm all for Alexander!**

**Disclaimer- People, I don't own Vampire Kisses series. Isn't that obvious?**

Chapter 3- A hard loss

I woke up to realize that I was in my bed and that it was morning. I must have fallen asleep and Alexander had taken me home... So that was it.

Alexander had gone for who knows how long and I hadn't even said goodbye. As soon as the thought came to my head I broke down crying.

I cried and cried. The tears seemed endless, but not helping the pain. I may never see him again and didn't even say good-bye. I was so stupid! How could I have fallen asleep?!

My mom rushed up stairs. She swung the door open and said, "Honey, what's wrong?!"

I took a few deep breathes and tried to get the words from my mouth.

"A-Ah-Alexanders g-gone." I manage to chokme out those words before bursting into tears again.

My mom looked just as heart-broken as me."Oh, baby, I'm so sorry!"

She held me and cooned me as if I were five again and just scratched my knee. I sobbed and wailed in her arms for who knows how long. It could have been seconds or minutes or hours or days. And I didn't even care.

After I had no more tears left in me a pasted out on the bed. Not before I heard a soft laugh from the corner of the room.

The laughter haunted me in my sleep for days.

The next few days were the worst in my life. I could barely eat. I always slept. And when I wasn't doing either of those I was sobbing more. I ignored Beck's calls. Obviously my mom had told her. I was too sad to even feel mad at my mom or guilty for not returning Becky's calls.

How would I ever survive? I couldn't live like this. Alexander would want me to be happy. Then I realize that was because Alexander _loved _me. He loved me like I loved him, and would come back. And I would wait for all of eternity for him. I'd spend my life as usual and try my best to be happy. I would do that for him.

So on Friday morning I got out of bed early for the first time in my life. I took a nice, long shower since I hadn't had one in days. When i went back to my room I got dressed in my regular black clothes and put on my regular black make-up. I hopped to the kitchen with a bounce in my step.

My parents and Billy Boy were speechless when they saw me sit down and start pouring myself some cereal. I tried to make myself think that it was because I got up early.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

"Morning," they all mumbled back.

I ate my breakfast quickly ignoring their uneasy glances. Didn't I get enough of them at school? I then called Becky. I hadn't talked to her in days. I felt so guilty. Wasn't I suppose to be her best -and only- friend?

"Hello?" Becky answered in her cheerful self.

"Hey Becky, it's Raven. Do you think you could give me a ride?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah sure of course! I'll be there as soon as I can!" She seemed so happy that I was myself again.

I waited for Becky on the front porch. I swore she arrived here in less than a minute. I jumped into the passenger seat and Becky didn't even tell me to move for Matt.

"Hi Raven!" Becky said.

"Hey," I answered.

The whole way to Matt's house and to school she filled me in on what I missed; homework to gossip to who was dating who. She was smart not to mention anything thing about Ale- him.

When Matt got in the back he was shocked at first, then became unusually cheery like Becky. It was great at first but if they kept it up it would get really annoying.

When we got to school my worst fear came true; as I walked into the school and in it people came staring at me with sympathy. The news of what happended had traveled _fast_. I would rather have them ignore me like they used to.

I opened up my locker and got out my books. I easily closed my locker, went to class, and sat down. That was odd. Something was missing. Then I remembered that Trevor hadn't tormented me yet. Well, it looked like being early did have its advantages.

Everytime I walked threw the halls people gave me looks. The only other goth person in Dullsville had left. Oh, so now they cared about me? Of course they did.

When I sat down at lunch next to Becky and Matt, they were already making plans for us to all go out. I was in a great mood. I happily agreed to anything they said as they kept changing their minds on where to go and what to do.

Then I heard that familiar yet hated voice. Well, I couldn't have avoided him forever.

"Looks like Monster Girl is back," Trevor tormented. He came around and sat at our able across from me. I swore every pair of eyes were on us as soon as he said it.

"Looks like idiot is stalking again," I retorted glaring him dead in the eye.

I might as well try to have fun with it.

"Hey! Why so bitter? Is it because your little vampire love _Alexander _left town?" he teased.

All it took was him to say his name for me to break down. I quickly looked down at my food as I bit my lip and tried to hold back the tears.

"Awww, are you gonna cry?" he continued.

I winced. My traitor tears escaped a little bit. I quickly wiped them and tried not to cry again.

"Leave her only man," Matt said.

"Don't talk to me," Trevor said bitterly.

"Then leave us alone," Becky squeaked.  
"Oh, so your her body guard now?" Trevor sneered.

I was so grateful for my friends. At least they were trying. They just didn't deal with Trevor like I did. I had to handle this myself. I was a big girl now. And all Trevor was was a rich soccer snob.

"Trevor, leave us alone. Your voice is hurting are ears," I said. My tears were now gone. I was fi9lled with anger. No one treated my friends like that. Especially not Trevor.

Trevor snorted. "Isn't that your voice? That is why Alexander left. He couldn't take you and your ugly goth look. Nobody can. He left you. He doesn't want you. No one ever will."

I froze. Trevor was right. He didn't love me. Alexander didn't love me. No one would. He left and didn't want me. My Alexander wasn't ever mine in the first place. I felt my heart turn cold. I realized their were now tears down my face. No. I wouldn't let that happen. If there was one thing I was ever going to keep, it was my dignity. What Trevor said was true, but it didn't make him a better person.

"Look soccer snob!" I snarled, "Just because _you _hate every bone in my body and think it's okay to torment me, doesn't make it okay! Just beacuse _you _have never loved somebody, just because your heart is as cold as stone, just because your a hating person, doesn't mean I can't! You can't love. And I can. That's the difference between us. And I'll always have that! No matter how many times my heart brakes. I'll love again. And you know what? Congradulations! You win! You've offcially made me break down!"

Trevor's face was in total shock. He was still comprehending what I had said. I could tell so was everyone else. Before Trevor could say anything else, I stormed out of the cafeteria as the tears ran down my face and didn't look back. I didn't know what to do.

I ran. That was the only thing to do. I ran all the way home. It started to rain, something that never happens, and by the time I got home, I was soaked. I ran and went to my room and cried.

Out my window, I thought I saw an eye looking straight back at me. I screamed. When I looked again, it was gone.

This was going to be a long week.

**NFA-**

**Don't worry Raven, things are just getting started. Things are going well planned. You played your part perfect. Sorry Raven, I'm a bitch, and so are you. And bitches always fight back.**

**Author's note- So Reviews=Cookies and the next chapter! Btw, whose leaving the notes? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gah. Thank you cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake. Ur awesome. I'm really just messing around and having fun with this story., so it's not real serious and that's why it's so short. BUT I made this chapter a little longer for you! Rating changed to T because the potty mouth will begin!**

**Disclaimer- Gah! I don't own the vampire kisses series dammit!**

**Chapter 4- Maybe, Maybe not**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I would like to say that what happened Friday was just a bad dream, but it wasn't. It was as real as ever. I after that, I never wanted to go back to school and face what happened.

But then on Saturday night, as I was eating my chocolate ice cream watching _Dracula _for the millionth time, I started getting phone calls. Phone calls from people who would never even look at me unless it was in discust. They droaned on and on about how mean and what a jerk Trevor is. They said that they never even liked him, which is a total lie. I could have burst out laughing. The people that used to worship the ground Trevor walked on were now stabbing him in the back? I couldn't believe it. Well, actually, I could. People at my school were as shallow as a kiddie pool. And besides... Trevor deserved it. He deserved for making my life miserable.

I laughed. I was feeling very odd lately. I didn't know what the feeling was. I smiled to myself and realized that nobody was going to think that Trevor picking on me was going to be cool for a while.... Had it happened? Was Trevor finally going to stop pestering me? Only one way to find out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________On Monday morning I got to school with my head held high. I would like to say that I didn't care about everyone being nice to me, but I did. It was the first time I had ever fit in. I melted in their complaments about my style even though I knew they hated it. It didn't mean I was going to turn into one of them, but it was nice for once, I guess. I opened my locker and got my books without trouble.

Then I saw Trevor for the first time since Friday. He still looked the same with his golden blonde hair and green eyes. But something was different. I could tell he wasn't very oh-so-cool anymore. He was less popular than _me_. I didn't tell because he looked different. He looked the same as always. But no one would look at him. Only to give him a look of discust, as they did for me. But it was different. A hatred discust. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

He didn't even look at me when he walked into our class. I was grinning from ear to ear.

As the days went by Becky and I got closer. We shared secrets again, even from Matt. We made plans together liked we used to. It was the best time I had ever had at school. I even looked forward to going there! And I never got trouble from Trevor again.

About after a week or so as I was getting books from my locker Trevor came by and said, "Good morning raven."

He didn't say it the way he used to with mockery or hatred, but with kindness and sincere. I was still so angry at him I didn't even look at him. But then every morning he would say hello or good morning in that same sencere voice, then walk away.

I was beginning to like the new Trevor. I said _beginning_. I still hated every bone in his annoying body.

Finally, one morning he said, "Hello raven." Not Monster Girl. Not Vampire Lover. But Raven.

I couldn't help but smile and say, "Hello," back to him.

He genuinly returned my smile.

The rest of the week people started being nice to Trevor again, and ignoring , it wouldn't have lasted forever. And with people this shallow, it was a mirical they were even nice to me in the first place. Not that I really cared. It really bothered me that Trevor was still being nice to me.

What was wrong with him?

My short popularity was over. The kids at school made Trevor king again. And I heard every girl at school wanted him more then ever. Well, every girl except for me. Yet, he wasn't mean. Maybe he didn't want another outburst like what happened at lunch. Maybe he was scared. I smiled at the thought that I had scared Trevor.

Maybe I changed him. I tiny voice said in the back of my head. Yeah.. right... When rats fly.

I could see him act his usually snobby self and over time he stopped saying hello to me. But he wasn't mean either. All it took were a few more days until he would started teasing me again.

I fell asleep in class and dreamed about Alexander Monday morning, -being the ignored goth girl again-and got detention. Great. Just what I needed.

I told Becky we had to cancel her 'surprise' plans for me that day.

It seemed to have really upset her.

"But I was going to take you costume shopping!" She finally told me.

"Costumes? For what?" I asked confused.

"Only your favorite time of year! How could forget Halloween is in a _week_?!" How _could _I have forgotten? Halloween was the one time of year where I could be myself. And everyone would dress up like me. In Black.

"Oh, right! Well that's okay we can do that tomarrow. I hope all the good ones haven't run out."

"Don't worry!" Becky cooned. "The costume you want is always so freaky no one wants it anyway!"

True that. But I realized I wanted to be different like last year when I dressed up as a Tennis player. I wanted to stand out. I would have to get the ugliest, girliest, outfit in all of Dullsville. I was getting tired of the same old. And it would be a great story to tell Alexander.  
The thought of Alexander made me sad again. The rest of the day I was depressed.

When I got to detention I realized I wasn't the only one.

Trevor was sitting in his desk and looked up at me. He smirked. Looked like the old Trevor was back.

The teacher came into the room and said, "Take a seat in your regular desks. I'll be in the teachers lounge. Nobody leaves this room until I get back, or you'll have a whole week of detention." With that, he left the room.

He obviously knew that me and Trevor hated each other and knew we wouldn't talk to each other. But what he didn't know was Trevor would torment me and I would listen.

"Hey," Trevor said as soon as Mr. Banner left. Well, at least he didn't call me Monster Girl.

I said nothing at sat down in my seat which was, unfortunately, next to him.

"What's the matter? Still mad at me?" He continued.

"Isn't it obvious soccer snob?" I sneered.

"Aww, c'mon. You know I was kidding," He said.

"Maybe in a couple million years," I compromised.

"But don't you like me? I thought we had a thing!"

"The only thing I have with anyone, is Alexander." I cringed when I said his name. "And anyway, your a five star jerk who only cares for himself. Why in the world would I like someone like that?"

He sighed. "Look. I'm really sorry about what I said Friday. That was way out of line. Can you please forgive me?" Trevor said.

I looked at him and the way he looked like he was realizing his words were true as he said it. He stared at me in confusion for much longer than I would have liked him to.

Wait a minute. Trevor and I were sworn enimies. Why was he being nice to everyone? And out of all me?! He was setting me up proably. Well, I wasn't going to fall for his tricks. I would never trust Trevor.

I turned away quickly to start doodling on my notebook and said, "No problem. I'm over it."

After that I didn't talk to him. He tried to pick up the conversation a few times, about party's and stuff, probably he wanted to make me jealous, and he was bored, but I just said, "Yeah.. Sure...," in response each time. I was in no mood to talk to Trevor. After a while, Trevor gave up.

I could have sworn we were in here for days. When I looked at the clock, it had only been 45 minutes. I tapped my pencil and waited impaitently. I could tell Trevor was staring at me.

Go ahead. Stare. I want you to know I still can't stand you. Nothing will ever change that.

When Mr. Banner came back and told us detention was over, I took out of there like a bat from hell. I walked outside and out of the corner of my eye, I saw something behind a bush. What. the. Hell. I was seeing people everywhere. Well, it wasn't people, just one person particulairly. A paper flew in the wind and hit me in the face. I looked down at it.

**Your really difficult. -M**

What? I was difficult? No, this couldn't befor me. It blew in the wind... right? Someone was probably passing notes and class, and it flew out the window. Right. But there was no other explanation.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N) Gah! What did you think? Another person is starting to manipulate the story. Reviews=Cookies**

**Raven just doesn't seem to get the picture. Sigh. I already knew she wasn't very smart. But this is just rediculous. Hmm.. Her family might just have to get involved. Don't you just love me? -M**


End file.
